


Flesh and Bone

by mysweetadeline



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetadeline/pseuds/mysweetadeline
Summary: A blur of motion. A lost attempt. A losing battle. A mad titan raining down like hellfire and -“I hope they remember you.”Title: Flesh and Bone - Black Math





	Flesh and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tony fic? 
> 
> Try and stop me

The suit -

 

The suit is failing him for the first time since the snow covered barracks in Siberia, and Tony feels - he  _ feels _ the dying thrum of the engine, the coolness of the metal as it slowly deteriorates, the shattered particles cutting deep into his skin, and Tony feels scared. 

 

It’s the last line of defense, the last trick up his sleeve and he pulls it out, the dagger’s sharp tip glinting in the dying sun. His arm reaches up and strikes, and the debris seemingly pause in the stale air to watch, but he’s tired, too rash, and far too blinded by his once overconfidence.

 

A blur of motion. A lost attempt. A losing battle. A mad titan raining down like hellfire and -

 

“I hope they remember you.” 

 

It’s metal, it’s cold, it’s messy, it  _ hurts. _ And Thanos, he was right, humans are weak, so much that it infuriates Tony, makes his hands shake with anger and his eyes twitch in shock as he stumbles back, yielding to the push of the dagger and the hand that holds it. Blood drips from his mouth and his head throbs from where Thanos demeaningly laid his hand, like a parent reprimanding a child. 

 

_ Pepper _ , he finally remembers as he feels the glow of the sun leave the planet, disappearing into the tall ruins of desolation,  _ I never said goodbye to Pepper.  _

 

The sky is filled with smoke, it’s orange hue blending perfectly into the dirt and sand. 

 

Tony wonders if the moment has finally come, where all his sins and sorrows can finally be buried along with his body. 

 

It doesn’t, and for reasons he will never be able to explain, Tony escapes death once again. He looks towards Strange after, in betrayal, his dark, accusing eyes asking a question while his voice speaks another. 

 

“Why did you do that?”   
(“Why couldn’t you just let me die?”)


End file.
